


Baby It's Cold Outside

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Because they're such great friend, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith rig their karaoke night so Lance and Shiro can have a romantic moment.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Baby It's Cold Outside

“Come on, guys, you have to do it!” Hunk’s whine was suspicious. What was the deal? He normally didn’t get like this... He knew about Lance’s crush, why would he…. No way. Did they actually rig the drawing? Was that even possible??? Ugh, knowing Pidge and Hunk, probably. Lance glanced nervously at Shiro, who was slowly turning a light pink as Keith needled at him to take the microphone from him. 

“Shiro, you can’t get out of it! If I had to sing that stupid song with Hunk, then you need to take your turn, too. You said no exceptions!” Shiro had a helpless look on his face when his eyes met Lance’s. For a moment, Lance felt himself drowning in those dark gray eyes, unaware of even notice Hunk’s tugging on his arm, or Pidge’s incessant babble, or Keith’s rising argument with Shiro. He focused on the bright flash of…something… in Shiro’s eyes, the way his lips curled up in the corners, his head dipping slightly to the side in askance… in invitation. Lance’s breath caught, and he offered Shiro a slight smile of his own, watching in fascination as that light pink spread and deepened. 

Before either of them quite new what was happening, they both had mikes shoved into their hands, and their friends pushed them to stand at the front of the room, where their group was doing karaoke. Corn and Allura, both working shifts at the café, caught sight of them and moved closer in order to enjoy the show.   
Then the music was starting up and Lance jolted when Pidge screamed, “Lance is up first!”

Surprised, Lance initially stumbled, but he caught sight of Shiro’s face and quickly managed to find his footing in the piece. He noticed that Hunk was quickly gesturing at Shiro to cue him in, too.

“I really can’t stay…”

“But baby, it’s cold outside.”

“I’ve got to go away…”

“But baby it’s cold outside.”

As they moved through the song, Lance found himself gravitating closer to Shiro, the smooth words calming and easing him into his normal flirtatious mood, shooting Shiro shy glances from beneath his lashes and sashaying his way around the other. From the first flirty look, Shiro seemed to relax and get into it more and more, too.

Lance let his hand drift across Shiro’s shoulder, moving quickly behind him, “This evening has been…” (Shiro cut in, twisting around to grip Lance’s wrist just before they lost contact, “Been hopin’ that you’d drop in”) “…So very nice.” Lance was cut short when Shiro tugged gently on his wrist, pulling him closer and gripping his free hand in his own, “I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice!” Lance flushed, and tried to move onto the next line, but before he could, Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Lance gasped and tried to tug free, even as he rushed himself to catch back up to the song, but Shiro refused to let him go, smoothly incorporating it into the song. 

“My mother will start to worry…” Lance continued to tug on his wrist, but Shiro held fast, pulling him so close that their noses nearly touched. “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Shiro smirked at him before he looped his arm over and around Lance, manipulating him into a spin, and then bringing him back into a dance hold. Lance grinned at the familiar stance. Finally! Dancing was something he could absolutely do, no worries! He pushed and pulled against Shiro, leading him into a polished foxtrot in their small space. 

“My father will be pacing the floor,” and just add a sly smile, andddd yep! There’s that blush! Shiro’s eyes darted away from Lance’s for only a split second before they returned full force, crinkling in the corners with unrestrained joy. “But listen to the fireplace roar!”

“So really I’d better scurry,” Lance tried to tug away again, playing with the words to the song, but Shiro moved with him, and they wound up in their dance hold again, facing the opposite way. “Beautiful, please don’t hurry…”

The two of them continued in this way for a few more lines, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered. They barely even noticed their friends’ whistles and catcalls, responding to their close proximity, little gestures, and dancing. 

“…I wish I knew how” By this point, Lance was back to dancing around Shiro, even as Shiro playfully grasped and lunged for him. “Your eyes are like starlight now.” Lance faltered again, tripping over one of the karaoke machines’ chords, but before he could crash to the ground, Shiro snagged him again. He helped him to regain his balance, one arm on his waist, nudging him gently to get him back on track with the song. Lance rested his own arms around Shiro’s neck to hold himself up as he righted himself and continued singing. “To break this spell…” Shiro smiled at him, and Lance was dazed by the pure happiness that radiated from it. “I’ll take your hat… your hair looks swell.” Shiro reached a hand out, cupping Lance’s cheek. His touch was so soft he could barely register what was happening.

“I ought to say, no, no, no sir…” Shiro’s thumb was rubbing over Lance’s lip now, Lance slowly trailing off, losing himself in the touch and Shiro’s closeness. “Mind if I move in closer?” Shiro was leaning in now, his warm, minty breath breezing against his cheek. Lance shifted, one arm wrapping more tightly around Shiro, the other sliding down to rest against Shiro’s chest. The song continued, their friends’ whispering and laughter grew louder, but Shiro and Lance only had eyes for each other. Slowly, they moved in, and finally, Shiro closed the scant distance still between them, pressing their lips together, light and soft and so, so achingly gentle. They stayed that way for several minutes, soothing kisses passing between them, full of affection and wonder. Finally, they pulled away, content to admire the look in the other’s eyes. 

After a heavy moment in which Shiro looked like he was intensely studying Lance’s eyes, his face fell back into a loving smile. “Gosh. Your lips are delicious.” And Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that, even as Shiro moved in for more kisses.


End file.
